


darling, i was made for you

by tiabi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiabi/pseuds/tiabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After crashing into the new Avatar, Asami Sato never expected her to be at her door in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ended up writing this as a combination of the prompts "night" (day 2) and "young love" (day 5) for avatar femslash week.

The first time she met Korra, she had been visiting the South Pole with her mother.

Yasuko Sato watched as her daughter held on tightly to the railing of the ship, just tall enough to grab them with her short arms and small hands. It had been a wise move to spend a week away from Republic City, away from the prying eyes of the press.

It had been her daughter’s wish for the past five years to visit the South Pole in hopes of meeting the new Avatar, Avatar Korra. At age four, in her first ever press release, the new Water Tribe Avatar had bright eyes that seemed to burn through the muted tones of the photograph and grabbed the attention of whoever was looking. Much like the rest of the world, the Avatar had also grabbed Asami’s attention.

“Mom, we’ll be there soon right?” her daughter called out.

With twinkling green eyes, Yasuko walked to her daughter bundling the nine-year-old in her arms. “Yes, dear. Very soon.”

 

The snow crunched under her boots as she fled off the boat to the group of men awaiting their arrival. Asami looked back at her mother, who was walking as gracefully as always, accompanied by their butler, Yao. The wind picked up softly, the chilly breeze shaking her to the bone. However, her mother seemed unfazed, while Yao did his best to hide the redness of his nose, burrowing his face into the collar of his shirt.

“I’m the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!”

The cry was suddenly followed by the sound of ice cracking and several groans. As Asami turned towards the noise, their escorts immediately braced themselves for whatever was coming, each taking a different waterbending stance.

Suddenly, a blue blur jumped from the snow bank, Asami catching a glimpse of _fire_?! The blur (girl?) yelped, unprepared for the wave of snow summoned by the waterbenders, and twisted her body towards Asami's direction.

“Aaaah!”

There was a loud thunk as the blur collided into Asami, pushing them deeper into the powdery snow. Asami could faintly hear her mother’s frantic shouts, but everything seemed muffled underneath this extra body. Quickly, the snow was bended away and whatever cold water that had soaked into her designer snow coat was extracted.

She finally opened her eyes, meeting the bluest _blue_ she had ever seen. A loud bark was heard in the distance, followed by more footsteps as the girl on top of her bounded back. Asami watched as the girl shifted to sit on the balls of her feet, balancing even in the snow, her head quirked curiously at Asami with her chin resting on the palm of her right hand.

“Asami!”

“Avatar Korra!”

Her mother knelt down in the snow next to her, examining her head for any injuries, and Asami could visibly see her sigh of relief in the arctic tundra.

“I’m okay, Mom.” Asami mumbled, her gaze fixated on the Avatar. This was who she was looking for. All of the stories she heard seemed to only fit the girl even better than Asami could have hoped.

Avatar Korra pouted for a brief second as she glanced back at the men in blue robes approaching them. However, she turned back to look at Asami, frowning even as a white _beast_ licked her kindly on the face.

“I’m sorry for crashing into you,” the young Avatar said sincerely. The girl’s wolf tails were nearly undone from the crash, while the unbent snow stood out in contrast to the girl’s brown hair. “Naga, down,” she commanded, petting the giant white bear on the head.

Asami just sat silently as the girl stood up, extending her hand out to Asami. Asami’s mother also got up with the help of Yao, regaining her composure now with the peace of mind that Asami was uninjured. Instead of worry, her mother smiled amusedly at Avatar Korra, nudging Asami slightly with her hand.

The lack of movement from Asami only made the young Avatar worry. She knelt back down, breathing slowly as she pulled the snow into water, the water glowing as it surrounded her hands. “You’re injured right? That’s why you can’t get up?”

Suddenly, Asami felt herself pulled back into reality, shaking her head vigorously. “I’m fine, thank you.” Again, Asami could see another sigh of relief in the cold air, as the Avatar stood back up, this time grabbing Asami’s elbow in the process and heaving her up next to her.

Korra grinned crookedly, reassured that Asami had not sustained any serious damage in their crash. “I’m Korra, the Avatar from the Southern Water Tribe!” she said proudly, extending a hand.

Asami took the girl’s hand hesitantly, still in awe, replying quietly, “I’m Asami.”

Korra quirked her eyebrow, as if waiting for more elaboration.

“Of Republic City,” Asami added unsurely. This must’ve been the right answer, because the girl only grinned wider, grasping Asami’s hand more surely.

Asami had never felt more warm.

 

Korra was more than she could ever imagine. Troublesome, stubborn, reckless, adventurous, kind, and selfless. Since their meeting, Korra had decided it would be an incredible idea to sneak out of the compound every night during Asami’s stay and talk to the city girl.

The first night had gone roughly like this:

After her mother and Yao retired to their room, Asami often sat by the fireplace, reading through one of her father’s engineering books. Even if she wasn’t in the factory with her father, she loved immersing herself in the material. She only wished her father was here to teach her himself.

Suddenly, a snowball smashed against the closed window of their temporary home. Terrified at the thought of invaders, Asami dropped her book and backed away. Again, another snowball hit the window.

However, the intruder was nobody she expected (who was she supposed to expect?), but it was someone she recognized. There was a familiar woof at the door and a blue mitten waved at her from the window.

Asami cautiously opened the door, her eyes widening when she saw the Avatar for the second time that day.

“Hi, Asami! Can I come in?” Korra glanced towards Naga. “And do you happen to have any treats on you?”

Since then, Asami spent her days with her mother, exploring the South Pole, and her evenings with Korra who would always come in the middle of the night after dinner.

 

The following night that the young Avatar escaped the compound, Naga licked Asami in greeting. Korra couldn’t help but laugh at the frozen expression on the heiress’ face. It was a mix of disgust and pure shock.

Korra wrapped her arms around the panting polar bear dog, nuzzling her cheek into the warm fur, still laughing. “Good girl, Naga!”

 

On the third night, Asami’s mother had walked in on the two girls.

“I’ve been wondering who you’ve been talking to Asami,” her mother had commented, bemused at the fear on her daughter’s face and _the most powerful being in the world_ wore.

Both Asami and Korra scrambled to get up, nearly knocking their heads together in a way that was reminiscent of how they met. “I’m sorry, ma’am!” Korra yelped. Naga snorted sleepily in the background. 

Yasuko laughed quietly and merely patted both girls on the head. Korra and Asami glanced at each other, breathing a sigh of relief as they were seemingly spared.

“How about I prepare you some hot chocolate? You can’t have girl talk without it.”

Both girls grinned at each other, following the elder Sato into the kitchen.

 

“Does everyone have a car in Republic City?”

Asami sipped at her hot chocolate thoughtfully, before shaking her head. “No, not everyone. You can’t have a car until you’re 16, I think. But I’m only nine and I can drive it better than most people!”

Korra gazed at Asami in awe. “Will you teach me how to drive?”

“Of course! Will you teach me how to go penguin sledding next time I come?”

“Yeah! I’ll run away from the compound again if I have to.” Korra always took her Avatar responsibilities seriously, but Asami couldn’t help but feel for the girl who was locked up. “I’ve never had a girlfriend to talk to before. Except Naga.

“It’s nice.”

Asami smiled, putting her drink on the floor beside her, taking Korra’s hand. She could feel her face turn warm as she replied, “I think so too.”

 

The next night, both girls were sleeping against Naga, Asami’s head resting against Korra’s shoulder, empty mugs next to them. Yasuko smiled as she watched the girls sleep peacefully.

It had been a long time since Asami had looked so content. Yasuko thought bitterly of the Republic City gossip column, the assumptions they made of the Sato's loveless marriage, and even worse, the accusation that Asami was not Hiroshi Sato’s daughter. The judgmental eyes of their social circle were inescapable.

No matter how brilliant and kind their daughter was, Hiroshi and Yasuko decided a break from Republic City, while Hiroshi remained in Republic City to resolve their problems with the press, was the best course of action.

Their daughter had never outwardly mentioned bullying, but the dim smiles upon her return from school and repeated purchase of new notebooks were proof enough that a vacation was necessary.

However, as Yasuko watched her daughter breathe evenly, curling even closer to the girl she dreamed of being friends with, her heart couldn’t help but swell at the sight, no matter what circumstance led them here.

 

The day before Asami was due to leave, there was a knock on the door. Korra never knocked to be let in; she favored a snowball to the window and Naga’s loud bark to alert Asami to their presence.

So instead of Asami opening the door, it had been Yao, who greeted their guests while Asami and her mother sat in the sitting room reading.

Yao knocked before appearing at the doorway, a timid Korra standing next to a much older kindly-looking woman.

“Madam and Miss, Avatar Korra and Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,” he announced before departing, shutting the door behind him.

Yasuko Sato, ever poised, stood up, bowing deeply to the woman regarded as the best waterbender in history. Asami, noticing her mother’s fluid bow, immediately followed. As Asami glanced up at Master Katara, she could feel the elder woman’s kind smile and amused eyes.

“It is our honor to meet you, Master Katara,” Yasuko began slowly. _Even her mother was startled!_ “Please sit if you’d like.” Yasuko gestured to one of the cushioned chairs, but Katara merely waved her hand.

“I am only here to meet the young girl that has been spiriting away our Avatar,” Katara explained. Her eyes were fixated on Asami and Yasuko nervously glanced at her daughter.

Placing a protective hand on her daughter’s shoulder, Yasuko took a small step forward. Katara chuckled and shook her head. “Asami, is it?”

Asami nodded quietly.

“Thank you for spending so much time with Korra. She can be quite the troublemaker.” Katara laughed. Korra, no longer so timid, scowled and thrust out her bottom lip in defiance. “She’s been more focused than ever, so I thought it would only be fitting to thank you in person.”

“I’m _always_ focused!” Korra muttered. Her eyes met Asami’s for a brief second, and Asami noticed how Korra’s eyes softened. No longer brash and fiery, Korra’s eyes resembled… the calm push and pull of the waves her tribesmen commanded.

Katara smiled kindly at her student, then at Asami, bowing her head. “You’ve been a wonderful influence on Korra, Asami. I’m glad to finally meet you.”

Asami, flustered, bowed quickly back, “Likewise!”

Yasuko, relieved, chuckled at her daughter, wrapping her arms around Asami’s stiff form comfortingly. “Might we invite you to tea, Master Katara? We have some imported from Ba Sing Se’s Jasmine Dragon.”

“We’d love to.”

 

As Korra and Katara walked back to the compound, Korra found her voice and confidence escaping her. “Master Katara,” Korra mumbled for the fifth time, her quiet address lost in yet another breeze.

However, the breeze must have carried itself to Katara, because her master turned back to her. “Yes, Korra?”

“I want to go to Republic City.”

Katara halted her footsteps and smiled softly.

Korra dug her boots into the snow, standing her ground. The words were no longer evading her. “My destiny is in Republic City.”

Katara stared into the eyes of her student. Blue eyes were pervasive in the water tribes, but she had known since she stumbled across the young girl during a walk, unaware of Korra’s destiny as the Avatar, this girl would go on to do great things. Eyes that burned brighter than any flame, with blues that Katara only ever saw reflected in her own, Korra was destined to have a great adventure.

“I think so too, Korra. You will be a great Avatar.” She saw Korra’s eyes grow hopeful during her pause and then dim at the realization that Katara was not yet done speaking. “But your duty as an Avatar is to master the four elements. In due time, you will go to Republic City.”

Korra stuffed her hands into her parka as she kicked the powder, inadvertently causing a wave of snow that covered their path as far as they could see.

“I knew you were going to say that.”

 

The next morning, Asami and her mother rode back to the docks where their ship was awaiting their arrival. Yao had gone ahead to help load their luggages and had assured a prompt departure.

“She probably can’t come say goodbye huh, Mom?” Asami questioned sadly as the snowmobiles drove farther from the city and closer to the docks. Korra had only ever been known to sneak out and see Asami during the night with the exception of her visit with Master Katara yesterday.

Yasuko placed a gentle kiss to her daughter’s head. “I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Asami cuddled closer to her mother, biting the bottom of her lip to prevent tears that would freeze upon her cheeks.

As they got off the snowmobile, Asami gazed one last time at the distant outline of the city behind them.

“I’m the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!”

The cry was suddenly followed by the sound of ice cracking and several groans. As Asami turned towards the noise, their escorts immediately braced themselves for whatever was coming, each taking a different waterbending stance.

Asami felt a sense of déjà vu as the waterbenders moved to grab the blur with a large wave of snow. Instead of getting caught, Korra breathed _fire_ , melting the snow instantly and showering their guides in slush.

However, so focused on dodging the blast of snow, Korra noticed Asami too late and only had a second to move her arms in front of her to cushion the fall. Asami felt a rush of air in front of her for the briefest second before Korra collided into her.

_At least she cushioned her fall_ _this time!_

Korra pushed herself up, so their faces were only inches apart and every breath they exhaled condensed immediately. She could see Korra’s bright, crooked grin, her eyes shining with mirth. Asami traced Korra’s features, her face red most likely due to the cold and running. She was just shocked that Korra was even in front of her, probably having escaped from the compound just to say good bye.

Then, unexpectedly, Korra leaned in, placing a nervous kiss onto Asami’s cold, chapped lips, retreating before her mother or the White Lotus guards could spot them. The brief contact had only made her green eyes widen and her face erupt in a blush that she could feel down her neck.

Korra met her eyes nervously. “I’ll meet you in Republic City.” she whispered.

Asami, her mind finally registering the kiss, smiled shyly, a warm feeling spreading throughout her body.

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

 


	2. i'll meet you there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read "darling, i was made for you." the response is incredible. 100+ kudos! and as a thank you, i wrote a reunion chapter!
> 
> i'll come back and edit this, but i really wanted to just say thank you to everyone.

162 AG

_Dear Asami,_

_I miss you. Escaping from the compound isn't as fun without you there to hang out with..._

-

_Dear Korra,_

_Dad finally agreed to let me take self-defense classes. He's really protective of me and mom, but he usually just sends guards with us. Mom helped me convince him it would be safer if I got to learn on my own. Maybe when we see each other again, we can spar?_

 

_I miss you too._

 

 

168 AG

_Dear Korra,_

_I am now officially legal on the roads! My father gave me my first car, and it’s gorgeous. It means a lot more because he designed it for me. Mom chose the colors, maroon and black. A lot of my friends have been asking me to take them on rides, but the only person I really want to drive is…_

-

_Dear Asami,_

_What's driving like? Remember! You promised to teach me! But I'm sure I'll learn fast. Never had a problem with learning bending, after all. Today, Master Katara had me help at the healing hut in the city, which was really nice. Sometimes it's hard feeling like the Avatar when I'm stuck inside a compound..._

 

 

170 AG

_Dear Asami,_

_I passed my firebending test! I am now a “master!” The Grand Lotus doesn’t seem to like using that term. Master Bao Fei likes to make sure I know I don’t excel at the spiritual side of bending, blah blah blah. But it brings me one step closer to you…_

Asami’s eyes scanned the rest of Korra’s rough, sharp handwriting. As a child, her calligraphy tutor always emphasized – _your writing is an extension of yourself!_   Then, not a moment later, he would criticize that her strokes were too heavy, unfitting for a woman of high class society.

However, Korra never had to keep up that façade to the rest of the world. Every news report on the Avatar’s training would describe the young woman as brash, headstrong, but kind and compassionate. Since Korra’s frequent escapes to see her, Master Katara had made it a priority for the young girl to work on the human side of being the Avatar.

You couldn’t bring balance to the world without understanding the people you were meant to serve, Korra had repeated in a letter. _I’m making friends now! And I get to see Mom and Dad more than ever_ , Korra wrote.

“Asami!”                                                                                                

Asami tucked the letter away in her desk drawer, before calling out, “Coming, Mom!”

Dressed to the nines, Asami was prepared for her official debut as a member of society.

Like others her age that had her family’s type of wealth, her 18th birthday was by far the grandest yet. Black tie only, chefs hired for the night from Ba Sing Se, Capital City, and the classiest restaurants in Republic City. Waiters attended to all of the guests’ every need, but as the celebrant, Asami in particular. Yao had been personally assigned to make sure Asami was happy and the party went off without a hitch.

All guests invited ranged from politicians to her father’s business associates, who she was now becoming more familiar with as she shadowed her father.

However, Asami had made a personal request to invite the pro-benders from the Future Industries: Fire Ferrets. Her mother had only been supportive, but her father was slightly harder to convince.

 _“Asami, there will be politicians, businessman worth their weight in gold combined. You realize how_ important _this night is, correct?”  Her father never outwardly discriminated towards the brothers, or any bender, but laid his logic out plainly._

_“Of course, I’ll be sure to speak to them, but I would love it if they could come.”_

That had settled the matter for the most part. She did, as promised, carefully spoke to Bolin and Mako about their attendance, but spent most of it warning them about the prejudice and criticism they might face.

Out of all the guests that had RSVP’d, she was looking forward to seeing them the most.

Her mother had left the party briefly to make sure Asami was ready. Receiving Korra’s letter yesterday was sure to be the highlight of her week, including her debut. However, the look on her mother’s face, tears forming at her eyes, would be a contender.

Yasuko Sato embraced her daughter, careful of their dresses and hair, letting her go and taking another look at her. Asami was beautiful in her red gown, her shoulders covered by a maroon shawl, her lips painted their trademark red and eyes shadowed with violet.

“Don’t cry, Mom!” Asami laughed, dabbing quickly at her mother’s watery eyes. “It’s just a birthday.”

Yasuko shook her head. “No, you’re a woman, sweetheart. And I’m just so proud of you.”

Asami bit her lip to prevent any tears and hugged her mother once more before following her to the foyer. She watched as her mother went down a smaller, more discreet staircase, leaving Asami to stare down at the celebration meant for her.

She smiled to herself – her father may have gone a little overboard.

As Asami stepped down the staircase, she smiled graciously at the polite applause from her guests. Bolin and Mako were surprisingly easy to spot; Bolin was trying (trying being the operative word) to get her attention more discreetly than his boisterous hugs or loud calls. Meanwhile, she could spot Mako’s signature brow pinch.

Her father awaited her at the foot of the steps. “Happy birthday, Asami.” He gathered her in a hug and pecked her cheek.

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Now, ready to greet your guests?” The lilt in his tone was not lost on Asami; both knew this would be the worst part of the night. Upon seeing the downcast look on her face, Hiroshi offered her his arm as he whisked her away.

 

Yasuko watched from her small social circle as Asami politely thanked each member of high society for attending her party. She had raised a charming daughter, and knew at best, Asami was putting in 50% effort at entertaining each businessman or politician.

Hiroshi had glanced back at her a few moments ago, an indication to keep all of the wives of each businessman or politician occupied. On several holidays, Asami accompanied her to afternoon teas with other esteemed wives, and literally counting the seconds she had wasted each visit.

However, unknowingly, Yasuko’s own saving grace arrived in the form of a young pro-bender Asami was insistent on inviting. Bolin, his name was. The young man smiled disarmingly at the group of middle-aged housewives, bowing deeper than necessary and a little less gracefully, but his enthusiasm had made up for it in spades.

“Mrs. Sato, may I have this dance?” he asked, extending his hand out to her. The other wives laughed, enamored with Bolin, but Yasuko only nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

Despite his confidence, however, Bolin was not a trained dancer. His green eyes, not unlike her own, darted nervously as he placed his hands at her waist.

Yasuko smiled encouragingly, “Just follow my lead, Bolin. No need to be nervous.”

He forced a laugh, trying to get more comfortable. “Asami hates gossip, so I thought I’d help you out,” he explained.

She chuckled, nodding understandingly, “Yes, she isn’t very fond of them.” Yasuko led them across the dance floor, further away from her former group. “It isn’t terrible to be the wife of the city’s biggest industrialist, but it isn’t perfect.”

“Yeah! Asami doesn’t look like she’s having a very fun time!”

Yasuko frowned. Was it that obvious the party was nothing like what her daughter _actually_ wanted?

“Perhaps. Hopefully, once she sees you and your brother, she’ll feel much better. She was very insistent about inviting the two of you.”

Bolin grinned. “Yeah, she took us to get our suits fitted. It was really kind of her.”

Yasuko smirked, and instantly Bolin paled. “Are you interested in my daughter, Bolin?” she asked slyly.

Immediately, he raised his hands in defense, exclaiming loudly, “NO, MA’AM!” Yasuko nearly burst out in laughter, but settled on a wide grin as she gestured for Bolin to resume dancing.

The song ended soon after, Bolin bowing too deeply (again) and Yasuko bowing slightly in return.

“Um, Mrs. Sato?” she heard from behind. She looked back at Bolin who was fiddling nervously with his fingers. “You’ve met Korra right?”

 

“Wear your best dress, they said. You can ride Naga with it, they said. The Sato Estate isn’t that far, they said.”

Korra nearly roared a burst of fire as she fell against Naga, who was comfortably lying beside her. Taking the advice of her newest friend, Bolin, and Master Katara and her mother, she had worn her dress as she traveled on Naga to Asami’s 18th birthday.

She arrived that morning on the freighter, met up with Tenzin, and had decided to gone searching for Asami on her own. It was during her exploration of Republic City that she met the Bending Brothers, instantly forming a friendship with Bolin.

_“You’re looking for Asami Sato?!” Bolin nearly choked on his noodles as they sat at Narook’s. “Of course you can’t find her today! She’s all cooped up at her estate getting ready for her birthday!”_

_Korra froze. Had Asami mentioned her birthday in any of her letters? She didn’t even bring a present from the Southern Water Tribe! Does Naga count?_

_“It’s tonight! Do you think she’ll want to see you?”_

_“Yeah! Of course she will!” Korra handed Bolin the most recent letter, watching as Bolin scanned the paper, nodding and humming approvingly. Beside him, Mako rolled his eyes._

_“Give me that, Bo! I can read it!” Bolin smiled sheepishly, handing the letter and Mako summarized its contents._

_Mako was thoughtful for a second, “You should come. To the party. I think it’d make Asami really happy to see you.”_

_Korra took back her letter from him and grinned. “Let’s do it!”_

Tenzin and his family had also been invited to the big shindig, but Korra knew it wouldn’t be a surprise if she was seen so quickly.

So, of course she would reject Tenzin’s offer of riding Oogie. Instead, she decided to listen to Bolin and ride Naga to the party.

Of course when she had consulted her mother and Master Katara, they both agreed she should take her best Water Tribe dress.

Of course Bolin would tell her Asami lives a ten minute ride away.

Now her dress was effectively ruined, ripped right down the middle, the bottom half covered in mud, and her hair was a mess. She could see the lights from where she sat and faintly hear the band playing.

As she sighed into her folded arms, she heard footsteps and looked up, quickly retracting her fist back to strike her intruder.

“Avatar Korra?” an older voice addressed questioningly. Korra narrowed her eyes in the darkness and saw Yao step into the clearing.

Her eyes widened as the steward smiled, “Mrs. Sato is requesting your presence.”

 

Yao had a large, bulky looking Satomobile on the nearby road waiting for them. “Madam has a seamstress on call at all times who will be able to… assist you.” he said, giving an appraising look at Korra’s outfit.

Foregoing the Satomobile, Korra rode back on Naga at an even pace with Yao, finally arriving at the front of the estate quickly. As Korra dismounted from Naga, a maid hurriedly rushed her into a side door of the mansion, while Naga was preoccupied with Pabu who had been napping on the front lawn.

The maid pushed her into a spare bedroom without a second glance. “Hey!” Korra started, but froze when she realized there were two other people in the room.

“Hello, Korra,” Mrs. Sato greeted pleasantly. Korra smiled nervously, bowing. “No need for formalities. It’s been far too long.” Korra knew the elder Sato would have gone in for a hug had it not been for Korra’s muddy appearance.

“This is Mrs. Lan, she’ll get you fitted for something more appropriate.”

However, what Mrs. Lan had available was not another dress, but, rather, a suit. Mrs. Sato was evaluating the seamstress’ work the entire time, as Mrs. Lan worked so quickly she must have been a thread-bender.

As Korra sat in her chest wraps and training pants, Mrs. Sato explained, “It’s much easier taking in a suit then creating a new dress from scratch. I think you’ll look rather handsome, Avatar Korra.”

Korra blushed at the compliment, and flushed when she finally saw the suit on her in the mirror. Mrs. Lan was incredible.

“Hiroshi doesn’t have many blue colored suits, but the ones he owns have not been used in ages. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

Korra nervously tugged at the high color. “I’ve never worn a suit before.”

Yasuko smiled. “You look marvelous and Asami will only be excited to see you. No matter what you’re wearing,” she reassured. Turning to Mrs. Lan, she thanked her for her services and led Korra out into the hallway.

“Now, comes the worst part.” Korra froze. “Time to mingle, Avatar Korra.”

 

Despite being printed on the front covers of newspapers, no one recognized Korra as she followed Mrs. Sato to the ballroom. She caught snippets of the whispers they had passed – people commenting on her suit and more curiously, guesses as to who she was.

Bolin had spotted them first, grabbing Mako and dragging him towards them. Yasuko left with a brief smile and apology; she needed to attend to the guests.

“You look great, Korra!” Bolin embraced her tightly, lifting her off the ground. Mako placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder as they began to scout for Asami. “Let’s split up!”

 

The first person Korra ran into was Tenzin and Pema.

“Korra!” Tenzin paused to look her over. “You look very nice. Although, I don’t believe you were wearing a suit when we left Air Temple Island.”

Korra groaned inwardly. “Dress, Naga, don’t mix. Have to find Asami. See you at home!” she said quickly, moving to the next section of the room.

-

The first person Mako ran into was Chief Beifong.

“Excuse me, Chief! So sorry!” Mako stumbled back, as the woman glared at him and walked away.

Mako breathed a sigh of relief.

-

The first person Bolin ran into was a girl he had never seen before.

She was the most beautiful girl Bolin had ever seen, that was for sure. Mako and Asami had dated briefly when they first met, and yeah, Bolin knew Asami was pretty, but he didn’t think she was _that_ beautiful.

At least not as beautiful as this girl.

“I’m sorry!” he said, using his arms to steady the girl he had crashed into.

The girl had a twinkling laugh, and looked at him from underneath her bangs. Her eyes were a beautiful bright green.

Did he forget to mention she was _beautiful_?

“It’s okay.” She smiled at him before walking away to a large group of men.

Bolin was sure he stood there for ten minutes before realizing he had a job to do.

 

 

After a good fifteen minutes of searching, they decided to take a break, sitting at a nearby table. Mako scanned the room. “They sure know how to throw a party.”

“Why, thank you, Mako!”

Korra froze, her head ducking and turning away at the sound of the voice she had longed to hear for years. Both Mako and Bolin turned to meet Asami Sato, smiling warmly at the two of them.

“Happy birthday, Asami!” they greeted, giving Asami a hug. Mako had been careful not to wrinkle or damage the dress, but Bolin was always the one to throw caution to the wind.

Asami laughed brightly as she felt her feet leave the ground for a brief second. It wasn’t until she was firmly planted to the ground that she realized there was another person sitting at the table.

She raised an eyebrow curiously, and turned on the charm. Everyone had been so eager to greet her and get in her good graces earlier that it was really refreshing to actually be able to introduce herself first.

In her peripheral, she could see Bolin glance nervously at Mako who discreetly elbowed his brother in the ribs. Now, she was _curious_.

Tapping the person on the shoulder, Asami said, “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

The guest, however, remained silent. She glanced over at Bolin who was nervously biting his finger nails before Mako swatted them away.

“Excuse me?” Asami asked, angling her body to get a better look at the person.

However, the guest did her one better, as she got up from her seat, her hand reaching nervously to her neck.

There was a crooked smile.

There was tanned skin.

There was taut muscle visible even underneath a handsome blue suit.

There were bright cerulean eyes.

There was Korra.

“Happy birthday, Asami.” she said softly.

In a flash, Asami pressed herself against her best friend, her love (whether the other girl knew it or not), embracing her tightly.

“I missed you so much.” Asami whispered into Korra’s shoulder.

In her heels, she was even taller than usual. They had been the same height in the South Pole. Now, it felt so different from hugging the younger girl now that they were both teens, almost fully grown. It had been too long.

“I missed you too.” She could feel Korra smiling. She could hear it.

 

They had squeezed in one dance before the band stopped playing for the night. Unfortunately, Asami had to part from Korra as she thanked guests for attending, bidding them good night at the door.

While she played her part, Asami would glance back at the top of the staircase where Korra was perched across the railing, talking with Bolin, Mako, and her mother. She’d learned from Bolin that her mother had played her fair share in getting the Avatar to the party, ensuring Korra made it to the estate and getting her dressed appropriately.

Sometimes their eyes would meet and Asami could make out the warm smile on the Avatar’s face. _God, how many guests were here?_

Her father gave her a knowing look, before nudging her towards the staircase. He smiled encouragingly, a silent ‘I can take it from here’ smile.

Only appreciation could be seen on Asami’s face as she hurried up the staircase to meet Korra who was waiting at the railing. Perceptively, Mako, Bolin, and her mother had made themselves scarce.

As she led Korra to the balcony in her room, pointing out the Republic City skyline, she mentally made a note to thank her parents and friends. However, Asami couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad for not saying good night to either of them.

Especially when Korra finally leaned in, whispering on her lips, “Happy birthday, Asami.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to the song, "Made for You" by Alexander Cardinale. much love for this song. 
> 
> and yes, korra did airbend to prevent herself from hurting asami! i think getting in touch with your spiritual side includes understanding what things or people are important to you, people you’d never hurt - thus, airbending!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
